kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Outposts
Minor Outposts are the various small outposts that make up a large amount of the locations in the game. They can range from farms, to mining outposts, to small villages or trading outposts. Often times they will not have the amenities usually associated with Major Towns, such as beds for rent and stores to buy and sell items at. Although some do. United Cities These outposts are controlled by the United Cities or by their close allies the Slave Traders and the Traders Guild. Drin * A small town in Bast. Farming Village * A small town in the Stormgap Coast. Eyesocket * The slave markets of Eyesocket can be found in the western side of the Stormgap Coast. Slave Markets * Slave Markets in the South Wetlands, east of the Manhunter Base. Slave Camps and Farms * Port North * Port South * Slave Farm * Slave Farm South * South Stone Camp * Stone Camp The Holy Nation These outposts are controlled by the zealous Holy Nation, and thus non-human Races will often be attacked on sight, unless they have a human escort. Holy Farms * These farms are scattered across the fertile areas of The Holy Nation's territory. The Holy Farm Leader is a trader that has a variety of food and crops. You can also buy Bulls and Dogs from him, as well as the Bull Backpack. Holy Military Bases * These military outposts are often found on the edges of Holy Nation lands. They are public outposts that contain several types of traders, including weapon, armour, and food traders. They however do not have any beds available for rent. Holy Mines * These mines are scattered all around The Holy Nation's territory. They usually have a slave shop and a barracks surrounded by a wall. Human slaves known as Lower Servants are caged at night and forced to mine ore during the day, supervised by a garrison of soldiers and slavers commanded by a High Overseer. Anyone who attacks a Holy Mine and is knocked unconscious will be enslaved as well. Rebirth * This is a large slave camp in the northeastern mountains just east of the Fog Islands in the region of Rebirth. This where all non-human races are taken to perform labour for The Holy Nation. They appear to be constructing a massive statue of the Holy Lord Phoenix, or another Phoenix. Tech Hunters These outposts are controlled by Tech Hunters. The Freedom Seekers Game Start can start at any one of these locations. Waystation * A small outpost in the Border Zone which contains a Robotics Shop. Waystation * A small outpost in the Grey Desert which has a Tower for sale (c. 21,000). Waystation * A small outpost in The Hook which has a building for sale. Waystation * A small outpost in the Stenn Desert. This is the only waystation which only has two buildings: The General Supplies shop and the bar. Deadcat These outposts are controlled by the dying faction Deadcat. Since the growth of Cannibal tribes, their civilization has been in decline. Fishing Village * Mercenaries wander nearby as well as inside the Bar. Besides residences, it only has a single shop and the aforementioned bar. Gatherer Village * A small group of outposts in the northwest, past the Fog Islands. They are presumably mining outposts, though they do not appear to be complete. Ghost Village * This village is implied to have been recently depopulated, as a result all items available are free to take and will not be marked stolen. Flotsam Ninjas These outposts belong to the Flotsam Ninjas. The Flotsam Ninjas are the main resistance to The Holy Nation. Flotsam Village * In the middle of the Hidden Forest, the majority of the Flotsam Ninjas live here alongside their leader Moll. Flotsam Safehouse * Just north of Rebirth, the Flotsam Safehouse contains many supplies for recently escaped slaves of The Holy Nation. Scout Post * Both Scout Posts fight to keep the cannibals from entering the Hidden Forest. The north post is lead by Mani who will trade players any items inside the post. Other Factions These outposts belong to small factions that tend to only have these small outposts. Hive Villages * These villages owned by the Western Hive are scattered around the map in Vain, Dreg, and Sinkuun. They are populated by a lot of Hive worker and soldier drones, as well as a couple of Hive Traders. You can rent the beds in the worker's huts, and the traders sell a large variety of goods as well as buy stolen goods at full price. Swamp Village * A small settlement within the northwest part of The Swamp. It has a swamper selling Hashish and fish. Also there is a Swamper Trading Supplies Shop. #